


But You're Still Hungry

by The_Exile



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Community: tic_tac_woe, Gen, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Undertale Genocide Route, discussion of cannibalism and blood drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Lady Valkyrie/She is sans merci/Why is that not an achievement/WHY IS THAT NOT AN ACHIEVEMENT





	But You're Still Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Wild Card bingo square
> 
> NOTE: I have not actually done a genocide route.

Chara's hands were covered in their own blood and the dust of the countless people they had slaughtered. Well, they had stopped counting anyway, although they could see a meter in the top right corner of their HDU that told them how many were left in an area, so he could more efficiently hunt them down and kill any stragglers, anyone left alive at all. It was important to be thorough. To have a nice round number left: zero. And the other number, their 'level' that increased when they had attained enough 'XP', was important. That was... sort of like when you drink someone's blood and attain their life essence to make you stronger, so that you could hunt down even bigger prey. Chara was very efficient, a very high 'level'. Nobody was left alive in the silent, dust-showered streets they left behind them.

Chara was silent. The best predators all were. 

Chara smiled. 'Levels' felt good, on some fundamental level of Chara's being. They just felt... right. All the numbers were higher, meaning stronger. Whole, round numbers were the most satisfying. They knew that they would reach level twenty once all their enemies were slain.

Chara carried on walking in circles, carefully checking every nook and cranny for survivors while wondering why 'levels' made them feel good when nothing else made them feel anything any more.

~~~

The player's hands were covered in their own blood. They had bitten down on their hand hard to keep themselves awake with a sudden adrenaline rush that the game was no longer providing. Their hand cramped up from the pain but it was cramping from repetitive overuse anyway. A quick experiment told them they could reach all the necessary keys in time with only one hand. The blood dripped unnoticed onto the expensive desk mat. The pain had the secondary effect of making the player feel slightly better about what they had to do in the name of completion. It was like instant, self-governed karma. Okay, so it didn't balance anything out but there was only so much they could do while they were still on the job and there was always later. It would stop them having to do this again...

But on the other hand, they told themselves sternly, it would prevent them from being able to do this again, and the Universe's requirement for them to do so might not go away.

Not that the player had a damn clue what they were actually supposed to be doing. The game wouldn't tell them. It wouldn't tell them what to do next and they had been doing the same things over and over again and it hurt and their eyes hurt and their hand hurt and it still wasn't an achievement and IT STILL WASN'T AN ACHIEVEMENT.

Every. Single. Time.

The player screamed again.


End file.
